


Not Your Style

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Leo knew that he'd be meeting JJ at the training camp sooner or later. That didn't mean that he looked forward to it, especially if JJ was going to be keener on retreading old times than him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write something for this ship for a while but haven't managed to finish anything, so your prompt was a good kick to finally get me to bang out something, haha. Hope you enjoy it!

“Leo! Long time no see!”

To be fair, Leo knew he should've expected it more – the chances of the two of them not crossing each others' paths at all throughout the training camp was vanishingly small. Still, it had to be sheer bad luck that after a whole day of deliberately avoiding JJ, he had to walk into the toilet specifically at that moment. In the time it took Leo to recover from the surprise, JJ had walked over to where he was near the sinks and loomed over him, as if to show off the extra inches he had put on since their last meeting.

“Why the long face? I've missed you ever since I moved up to seniors and you didn't follow, you know – don't you miss me too?”

Leo took a step back. “Not really.”

JJ took that as an invitation to take a step forward himself. “Aww! No need to be shy, no one else's here anyway. Don't you miss the good old days when we trained together?”

“Those days when you'd pick a fight with the coaches every time they tried to tell you something before your parents had to take you back to Canada?”

JJ's face scrunched up. “Come on, it wasn't that bad. Besides, there are better things to remember. Like how you used to rush to tell me about every new song you liked – actually, you did that less around the time just before I went back, didn't you?”

“You did say you wouldn't be interested anymore if I was just going to continue 'letting her tell me what to listen to'. Which wasn't even what was going on.”

“I – I just meant I wanted to hear more of the other things you liked. Well – fine – I'm sorry I said it that way, okay?”

An immature part of Leo was a bit amused at how he had managed to fluster JJ. But he didn't want to give any indication that he was enjoying himself, and he opted to wordlessly kept up his frown.

“Oh, come on, is this really how you're going to be upon meeting me again?” After a moment of silence, his previous flustered expression changing into a softer smile, “I really did miss you, you know.”

The change comforted and discontented Leo at the same time. He had always felt more comfortable with the old JJ, back before his head grew three sizes and he still had enough sense not to run his mouth off at anyone who disagreed with his _style_ , whatever he ended up defining that as. But no use wishing for the good old days to come back. Resolutely averting his gaze, he finally said, “What do you want?”

“I told you, I missed you. I've been wanting to see you.” One step forward, and Leo had no more space to step back with the wall behind him. “If you don't want to talk about old times, we can talk about something else. I know, you're going to debut in seniors this season, right? It'll be exciting to see you in the same competitions as me again.” A widening grin. “Can't wait to see what kind of style you'll bring with you this time.”

And predictably, he'd started going on about _style_ again. Both of them must have initially thought that they'd found a comrade in each other back then who understood what skating meant to them. And then JJ started going on about developing his own style, assuming Leo would just agree with his ideas, that he'd follow suit, and that was the beginning of the end. Leo did like JJ's skating, knew how much care he took to incorporate the music into his movements; if the videos he'd watched of JJ's first year in seniors were indicative, he'd even say that he still did. But acknowledging that didn't mean that he had to give up his own style, if that was what JJ insisted on calling it. “I'm just going to skate as usual.”

“Ah.” JJ's smile was replaced with a scowl. “While still letting _her_ constrict your style, as usual?”

“It's not constricting, it's guiding. Besides, she's been letting me have more input into my musical choices and choreography ever since I decided to go onto seniors.”

“Which means you're still mostly just letting her define it for you for the most part.”

His voice sounded almost disappointed. And there might have been a point in time when that would've been enough to make Leo start questioning himself, but not any more. “I'll do what works for me, even if it doesn't work for you.”

“Oh, well, what a pity, I was hoping you've changed in that respect. I was really excited to see what you'd bring, you know?” Not getting a reaction, he raised a hand dangerously close to Leo's chin, such that he had no choice but to actually look JJ's way instead of down at the floor if he were to avoid the contact, and continued, “Though I guess there are some things I'd rather haven't changed.”

“What do you -” Before Leo could finish his words, JJ had gotten a hold of his chin and the next thing he felt was JJ's lips crashing onto his. Regaining his senses, he grabbed onto JJ's shoulders and pushed as hard as he could, not having any more room behind him to run away.

“...and to think that you also had your fair share of initiating it back then,” JJ said with a sneer.

Leo scowled in return, rubbing the back of his hand against his lips. “That was more than a year ago. And I was stupid.” And he was probably still stupid then, given that he didn't actually dislike what had just happened as much as he expected to. “Besides, you were the one who ran away.”

“I wasn't -” The sudden stop surprised Leo more than the raised voice did, and the somber turn of expression afterwards even more. “...I really am sorry about that, okay? So… let me make it up to you?”

Leo made the mistake of not averting his eyes when JJ lifted his chin again, and immediately regretted it – he cursed those slightly upturned eyebrows, those eyes, himself for not reacting at all when JJ kissed him again, this time their lips just touching softly, almost sickeningly so. And instead of breaking the kiss by shoving away, he only pushed lightly until JJ got the hint and pulled back, giving him a softly whispered, “What is it?”

“...somebody might walk in.” As far as excuses go, it was something he was actually worried about.

For a while, Leo could feel a scrutinizing gaze on him, but whatever suspicion JJ might have had on him seemed to dissipate just as quickly when he took a step back, giving Leo more room to move. Leo spared no time in making his way to one of the stalls, JJ quietly following behind him. And the moment JJ locked the door behind them, Leo practically sprung at him, hand grabbing at the collar area of his shirt to pull him into a rough, sloppy kiss; whether he neglected to avoid teeth grazing on lips in his intensity or deliberately caused it, he wasn't even sure. All he knew was that he didn't want to let JJ fully do as he wanted.

When the lack of oxygen forced him to pull away, not knowing who the droplet of blood on his lips belonged to, Leo opened his eyes to JJ's wide-eyed surprise, quickly replaced by a displeased, almost dejected, frown. “Fine, if that's what you want, I'll give it to you.” And then Leo found himself the one being pushed onto one of the stall's walls, one hand pinning him to the wall and the other holding him by the waist. JJ was pressing onto his mouth as if to devour him, tongue carelessly sliding into his mouth. Leo briefly entertained the thought of lightly closing his jaws, threatening a bite without necessarily actually doing it, when JJ pushed even further forward, forcing him to keep his mouth open wide. It was then he noticed that the hand on his waist had moved downwards, creeping under the hem of his shirt, and soon after JJ's hand was creeping up his bare skin, sending a shiver up his spine. Even back then, they never quite went this far, and it seemed that a part of him was still curious about what would happen if they were to take things a step further.

When the kiss broke again, while Leo had barely managed to catch his breath, JJ had bent down to put his mouth on Leo's now bared torso, one hand holding the shirt rolled up. Suckling kisses turned into bites in no time, and Leo, stifling a scream such that only a small hiss escaped, reflexively puts his hand on JJ's head, grabbing at his hair, although JJ then pulled himself away on his own volition. Facing up with a smirk, he said, “Are you sure you want to tear me away in the middle of that? It might leave more than just a mark, you know?”

With JJ's mouth back on him and nails now also digging onto his sides, Leo could only respond with a grunt, hands left atop JJ's head without either pushing or pulling. Soon, he felt hands on the hem of his pants, pulling it down together with his briefs – and even he was surprised at himself for already being inexplicably half hard.

JJ whistled at the sight. “Who'd expect you to be into something like this, Leo! Well, I won't keep you waiting much longer, then. Turn around.”

Leo found himself complying without thinking too much – he blamed puberty for messing with his brain so, and also for being so generous to one Jean-Jacques Leroy, whom he was now determinedly hiding his eyes from as he leaned slightly forwards on the wall. He could hear the rustling of fabric behind him, and then JJ was pressing onto his back, whispering in his ear, “Close up your legs.”

Again, he could've refused. He could've tried pushing back, tried taking over. But between JJ's ragged breathing just by his ear and his own growing need, he again found himself doing as told, earning himself a softly said, “Good.” He then felt a hardness pushing from behind, slowly sliding between his thighs, already slicked with sweat.

“Y-you...”

“Don't worry. I told you I won't make you wait.”

And with that, JJ pulled his hips back before slamming it back forwards, and again, and again. The friction between his thighs, combined with the occasional graze with his own growing erection, contributed to Leo's increasingly disordered breathing.

He at least took comfort with how JJ's breathing was no more ordered as he pulled his face back closer to Leo's. “How is it?” When no response came, he grabbed a fistful of Leo's hair, pulling him back. “You wanted it this way, didn't you? That's why earlier you were pulling me to-”

Pulling back at JJ's hair, Leo turned around to plant a reckless kiss – at least this way he'd shut up and just move, to give him more of that friction he craved. JJ actually took the hint, fixing Leo's hips in place as he picked up speed, heavy breathing and and the sound of flesh hitting against each other filling the stall. When JJ, not quite surprisingly but somewhat disappointingly, reached his peak first, ejaculating over the wall in front of them, Leo thought of having to finish his business by himself, but instead he felt JJ's hand holding onto his erection, stroking him continually to release.

Leo had half-expected JJ to leave just like that after that, not even offering to clean up. And perhaps, he might have actually preferred that, not having to actually confront what had just happened between them, what will happen to them after this. But even after their breathing had subdued, JJ was still practically attached to him, one arm around his waist and head resting on his shoulder.

“...can't you move over?”

“...I don't want to.” The hand around Leo's waist tightened, much to his dismay.

“We're done here.”

“...This wasn't what I wanted to do when I meet you again.”

 _I know, which is why I made you do this instead._ But he knew actually saying that out loud would be more trouble than he wanted to deal with. “...just go. Please”

A few more seconds passed before JJ finally said, “All right,” and released his hold. Hearing the subsequent rustle of paper, and then fabric, behind him, Leo thought that JJ was finally going to leave, when he felt a hand on his thighs, prompting him to look down. “What are you -”

“I'm just trying to help you clean up.”

“I can do it -” Unfortunately for him, JJ didn't wait for him to finish his sentence to start at his thighs, wiping at the area slicked by both their sweat. When JJ grabbed another handfrul from the roll, however, Leo was more prepared to take it from his hand before he could do more. “I'll do the rest myself.”

Leo thought that would finally be the time for JJ to leave (because really, what would he get out of watching him doing this?), but even after he had his pants on back properly, JJ was still there behind him, watching silently. “What?”

“I just wanted to -”

“I didn't ask you to.” Leo didn't even bother with eye contact as he said it.

“You haven't even heard the rest of it,” JJ returned with a frown.

“Still didn't ask you to.”

Leo had expected JJ to argue back at that, but instead, he started to push out a disjointed laugh. “It seems I caught you at the wrong time, eh? Well, I hope you'll be in a better mood the next time we meet at a competition, I want to see you at your best. Everything else aside, you do know what it means to collaborate with the music. And if you think your style is so worth it...” He leaned back in close before continuing his words. “Show it to me.”

And with that, JJ marched out of the stall and the toilet, leaving Leo to heave a large sigh. It was just the end of the first day of the training camp, and he wasn't looking forward to having to deal with JJ for the rest of it. But after that, competitions would be starting, and so would his first season as a senior skater – and he'd always been excited about it, yes, but even if he wasn't happy to admit it, the idea of showing up JJ after having him run his mouth like that had started to sound appealing.

Off-season couldn't end fast enough.


End file.
